Conductive brushes having a stripe or columnar shape comprising a fiber being pile-flocked on a base fabric, said fiber comprises, partially or entirely, nylon fiber, tetron fiber, acrylic fiber, fluorine fiber having conductivity, and the like, are used for applications such as various cleaning, discharging or charging. Above all, a conductive brush for cleaning, charging or discharging used for an electrophotographic copying device such as a color copier is required to possess extremely high functions than those for the conductive brushes used in other fields. Therefore, the kind of fiber, conductivity, thickness of fiber, density of piles and the like are required to be selected so as to satisfy the functions.
On the other hand, various manufacturers of copying machine always investigate higher image quality and decreasing of consumption of toner in view of both hardware and software as the most important problem of copying using an electrophotographic copying device. Recently, as a means for dissolving such problems, use of a color toner having smaller particle size has been investigated. However, when such color toner having smaller particle size is used, cleaning property becomes insufficient even a conventional conductive brush is used as a (toner) cleaning brush for a photosensitive drum or an intermediate transfer belt in an electrophotographic copying device, which causes a problem that the contamination of paper (printing contamination) by the residual toner sometimes occurs.